Seriously, I'm Just Joking
by livilaughsalot
Summary: Kensi and Deeks are in the shooting range and Deeks makes a joke. Densi  or Keeks, if you prefer!  pairing. Cute fluff! Reviews are very appreciated! :D


**Author's Note: Hey yall! I just finished this story today, but I got the idea at like 1 in the morning, so, bare with me here. :) Like usual, no angst, just pure fluffiness! Please review! It'd make my day! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor do I think I ever will (but goodness wouldn't if be amazing if I did!) own NCIS: Los Angeles, or any of the characters. Oh, and I don't own Sharpie either. Trust me, you'll understand when you read. :)**

**I also wanted to say THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I got sooooooooo many reviews for my first story! That meant so much to me! And thank you to all the people who added me as a favorite author (which is such an awesome feeling!), added one of my stories as a favorite story, or reviewed any of my stories! Thank yall so much! :)**

"Bye guys. I think I'm gonna head home." Sam said sleepily.

"Me too. Long case, long day." Callen stated while yawning, so it came out more like 'Me hoo. Hong hase, hong hay.'

"See you tomorrow." Kensi and Deeks said in unison while doing paperwork.

"It seems like we're always stuck here after Sam and Callen leave." Deeks said, confused.

"You're right." Kensi said, it dawning on her that what Deeks said as true, while making an 'aha!' face.

"Hmm." Deeks thought aloud as they sat in silence (something that was very rare for them) while they finished their paperwork.

"I'm gonna go to the range. You can come if you want." Kensi said invitingly as she finished the last of her paperwork.

"Alright." Deeks said, happy to come. "Let me just sign this really quick." He added as he scrawled his name across the bottom of the paper.

When they got to the range, they began shooting. Kensi shot three in the head and four in the chest, and Deeks emptied his clip in the target's head in the shape of an 'L.' As they pressed the button to move their targets toward them, Kensi spoke.

"How'd you do?" Kensi asked Deeks while eyeing her own target, assessing her errors.

"I like mine!" Deeks exclaimed proudly, staring at the target.

"Please tell me you are talking about your shot pattern and not the man on the target." Kensi said, turning her head slowly to Deeks target, afraid of what she might see. "Really?" She said, sounding exasperated.

"I'm gonna save it and write Sam's name on it, then give it to him!" Deeks said while pulling the target off the clips, excited at his newfound idea.

"You're gonna call Sam a loser?" She asked.

"Umm..." He said, thinking about the problems that could cause for him if he did do that.

"Yea. How can you manage to make everything a joke? Even the bad situations are a little less bad with you around." Kensi said, realizing after she said it that Deeks would probably make a joke out of that, event though it wasn't meant to be one.

"I guess it's just always better to be happy instead of focusing on the sad." Deeks said, leaving Kensi shocked that he didn't actually make it a joke.

"Why can't everyone be like you? I mean, I guess if everyone was like you, then we wouldn't have jobs and then we would have never met, and that would be bad." Kensi said looking into Deeks' eyes.

"I can't imagine what it would be like not knowing me!" Deeks said with his signature Deeks-smile planted on his face.

"Wow! Everything really is a joke with you!" Kensi replied.

"I thought you liked that?" Deeks questioned, slightly worried at what the outcome might be.

"I never said I didn't." Kensi said shooting a playful smile his way. "But if you make a joke of of this, I _will _kill you.

"What do you mean by 'this?'" Deeks barely got out before Kensi wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her lips onto his. Deeks couldn't even process what on Earth was happening, that Kensi Marie Blye was kissing him, Marty Deeks, her partner. Their lips meshed and mingled, kissing fervently in the shooting range. The kiss felt like it would never end, not that either of them had a problem with that, though. Much to their dismay, they had to pull apart for air.

Breathless, Deeks said, "I could think about that for days on end and try to come up with a joke, but I wouldn't be able to because my brain just short-circuited from that kiss."

"Seriously? There have been **two** times today when you haven't been able to think of a joke. I've never seen a day when you haven't said at _least_ five jokes!" Kensi said in disbelief.

Deeks smiled a mischevious smile. Kensi didn't even get a word in before Deeks leaned down a little and this time surprised Kensi. Their lips were just about touching, and Kensi could feel his breath on her face.

"Well, you know what they say. Third time's a charm." Deeks said and closed the gap between them completely. The kiss was so much sweeter than the first. It meant so much more and was full of pent up feelings that had developed over the past year, all exploding in the kiss. _Their_ kiss. For a whole year, Deeks had wanted this to happen and Kensi did too, even if she might not admit it, but neither of them thought that they had the same feelings for each other.

When they pulled apart, Kensi looked into his eyes and smiled a smile that made Deeks smile too. She then let out the best laugh that Deeks had ever heard.

"What's so funny?" He asked still smiling. "Do I have something on my face? I bet it's Sharpie. Yep. It's Sharpie isn't it? I wrote a report in Sharpie and I fell asleep before it was dry. My head probably landed on the paper and-"

"Deeks." Kensi said, trying, but miserably failing, not to laugh at his rant. "I'm laughing because I'm too happy to just smile."

"Oh. Well I guess I should be laughing too then. Actually, I should probably be yelling at the top of my lungs from a rooftop." Deeks said.

"That's ok! Remember, this is a secret building and we are an undercover agency." She said smiling, the realization hitting Deeks that yelling probably wouldn't be that good of an idea.

He did, on the other hand, have a different idea. He opened his mouth like he was about to yell, grabbing a response from Kensi.

"Deeks!" She said.

Deeks opened his mouth to yell again. Kensi caught on and smiled, putting her hand on his chin to close his mouth.

"You are a pain!" She said while laughing.

She captured his lips, both of them smiling into the kiss. Sometimes, a little joke is the best thing that could ever happen.

**Thank yall so much for reading! Please review if you have the time and want to! As always, any kind of reviews are welcomed with open arms! :)**


End file.
